The present invention relates to inspecting a clearance size between mechanical parts.
There are many cases in which we would like to get the size of actual clearance between mechanical parts. For example, there is a case that manufacturers would like to avoid looser clearance than a threshold at a fitting assembly process in a factory line. Although they can avoid looser clearance by using mechanical parts with tight tolerance to the designed size, it would make the parts' cost higher. A laser scanner can be utilized to measure the actual size precisely, but it is too time-consuming to measure each mechanical part at a fitting assembly process in a factory line.